Hi, do you love me?
by JimmM
Summary: Un Dean légèrement saoul et un Castiel décontenancé pour finir sur un pacte éternel. [OS DESTIEL]


**Hey ! Eh oui, ceci est mon premier OS sur du destiel. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte. Dah (retrouvez-moi en bas pour des explications!).**

**Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que je me suis inspirée de mon fantasme de fan. Oui, oui, c'est ça qui me fait fantasmer.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

.

.

« - Cas, qu'est-ce que… ? »

Dean s'arrêta sur le seuil de sa chambre. Castiel se retourna vers lui, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Il était en chemise et en pantalon, son éternel trench-coat soigneusement posé sur son lit avec sa veste, les manches de sa chemise remontées sur ses avants-bras.

« - Dean, ce n'est pas parce que je suis un ange que je ne fais jamais la lessive. »

Il avait dit ça de sa voix grave et de façon si naturelle que Dean explosa de rire. Castiel eut une moue ennuyée et Dean dû respirer plusieurs fois profondément avant de pouvoir parler sans un hoquet :

« - Désolé Cas. »

Il lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules et Dean reprit :

« - Sammy est parti sur une affaire. »

Castiel le regarda tranquillement, attendant la suite. Dean plongea ses yeux dans les siens et fut tout de suite mal à l'aise. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le regardait et qu'il s'était interdit de lui dire. Il secoua la tête en marmonnant un « laisse tomber » avant de repartir vers la cuisine du bunker. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever cette image de Castiel de son esprit, les manches de sa chemise remontée, ses mèches de cheveux qui virevoltaient un peu partout, et ses yeux bleus, si bleu que Dean aurait pu s'y noyer. Il déglutit et s'ouvrit une bière. Qu'était-il en train de s'imaginer ? Il leva les yeux au ciel et bu sa bière. Et une deuxième. Une troisième. Il finit par perdre le compte.

Il s'avança en titubant vers la chambre de Castiel, où il ne dormait jamais, parce qu'« un ange ça ne dort pas, Dean » se rappela-t-il. Il ouvrit la porte sans toquer et Castiel se retourna vers lui. Une ombre de tristesse passa devant ses yeux et il rattrapa Dean avant que celui ne s'écroule sur le sol.

« - Tu ne devrais pas boire autant dès le matin, Dean.

\- Et tu ne devrais pas être aussi attirant, Castiel. »

Castiel se figea et laissa Dean tomber sur ses genoux sur le sol. Il grogna et essaya de s'asseoir en tailleur. Sans grand résultat. Castiel s'agenouilla face à lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean. Tout se mêlait dans son regard et Dean ne put s'empêcher d'attraper le visage de Castiel en coupe pour poser sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il laissait l'alcool agir sur son corps et sentit la brûlure des lèvres de Castiel sur les siennes. Et elles étaient comme il les avait imaginées. Ne sentant aucune réponse de la part de l'autre, il se recula, faisant face au visage de Castiel grave, fermé, les joues rougies et les lèvres encore humides.

« - Dean, tu es saoul. »

Castiel l'aida à retourner dans sa chambre et le coucha sur son lit, tandis que Dean titubait et grognait.

« - Je suis désolé, Cas, lui souffla Dean une fois allongé sur le côté. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai cru.

\- Dean…

\- Que quelqu'un comme toi veuille de quelqu'un comme moi ? Soyons raisonnable, le coupa Dean.

\- Reviens me voir quand tu seras sobre, lui murmura Castiel alors que Dean dormait déjà. »

.

Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il avait encore fait un de ses rêves avec… Il s'arrêta de penser en regardant la configuration de la pièce. Il était allongé complètement habillé sur son lit, dans la même position que Castiel l'y avait déposé dans son rêve… Rêve ? Il se leva rapidement et le rejoignit dans la pièce centrale du bunker. Il était assis devant un livre épais et poussiéreux et semblait absorbé par sa lecture. À l'arrivée de Dean, Castiel tourna la tête vers lui et son regard d'azur le transperça. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et commença à bredouiller quelque chose qui ressemblait à des excuses. Castiel lui sourit et lui tendit le tout petit tube transparent qui contenait un peu de sa Grâce, qui pendait au bout d'une corde. Sans réfléchir, Dean enleva l'amulette que son frère lui avait offert et la tendit à Castiel tandis qu'il passait la fine corde qui tenait la Grâce de l'ange devant lui autour de son cou. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler, et cet échange procura à Dean une sensation plus douce, plus passionnée et plus intime qu'un baiser. Il sourit et effleura la joue de l'homme devant lui qui continuait de le regarder, les yeux brillants d'amour et d'affection. Ils joignirent leurs lèvres, comme pour sceller ce pacte muet qu'il avait fait.

.

.

**Je suis effectivement de retour dans l'univers de **_**Supernatural**_** avec ce court OS destiel, vraiment fluff pour le coup. J'avais longtemps hésité à écrire cet OS, déjà parce que je ne regarde plus trop **_**Supernatural**_** et que j'avais donc peur d'avoir un peu « perdu » les personnages, mais aussi parce que cet échange (**_**samulet**_** contre Grâce) me paraissait assez fantasmée pour le coup, et j'avais peur de mal décrire cette scène. Néanmoins, j'ai décidé de l'écrire quand même ! J'espère que vous aurez quand même apprécié !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours ****très ****plaisir ! :))**


End file.
